Replaceable ink cartridges for inkjet printers must be accurately aligned as the cartridges are inserted into the carriage or other receiver so that the electrical and fluid interfaces on each cartridge properly engage the corresponding interfaces on the receiver.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.